¡No más regalos!
by Body Toxic
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Umi y ella es feliz con solo tener su compañía. Pero cada una de las chicas se ha esforzado para encontrar el regalo perfecto para ella. ¿Umi sobrevivirá a las toneladas de felicidad o morirá en el intento? Espolvoreado con un poco de EliUmi (?) / Intento de comedia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Hoy vengo con este pequeño one-shot por el cumpleaños de Umi, se que fue hace algunos días. ¡Pero que importa! Hahaha. Dejo claro que hay una pizca de EliUmi, no se pudo evitar (?)**  
**Esta no había sido mi idea, pero una amiga me convenció de hacerlo un poco más cómico así que gracias a ella ~ Sin más que decir, disfruten su lectura. **

* * *

Las horas pasaban dejando la quietud del ambiente como un triste recordatorio. Umi no se permitía admitirlo por completo, pero el sentimiento doloroso estaba ahí presente, escarbando hacia la superficie a cada segundo. "Tal vez debería " Descartó la idea antes de siquiera terminar de pensarla. Pero, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Esperar lo deseado? O resignarse al hecho de que todas las personas queridas para ella habían olvidado por completo su cumpleaños. La respuesta fue fácil, pero no por eso menos dolorosa.

Después de la aceptación, Umi decidió pasar la tarde en el dojo, despejar su mente con el entrenamiento era la mejor forma de sentirse bien. Al caminar por en medio del patio, unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta principal llamaron su atención. En un inicio pensó que eran simplemente producto de su imaginación, pero los ruidos seguían; ni siquiera eran los suficientemente altos para llamar la atención de alguien, por lo cual solo una opción vino a su mente. "_Un ladrón_". De manera silenciosa se acerco hasta la entrada ajustando el agarre sobre su shinai. Al abrir la puerta de un solo movimiento el miedo no era algo que habitaba en su cuerpo, pero para la chica que se encontraba enfrente era todo lo contrario.  
"¡No me mates, por favor!" Honoka cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras suplicaba por su vida.  
"¿Honoka? ¿Qué se supone que hacías? " Umi dejó la shinai a un lado.  
" Te dije que era una estúpida idea" Una chica con coletas apareció con todas las demás integrantes de u's tras ella.  
" ¿Qué hacen aquí? " Un pequeño rayo de esperanza cubrió a Umi, tal vez ellas no habían olvidado su cumpleaños.  
"Queríamos sorprenderte por tu cumpleaños Umi-chan. Honoka pensó que la mejor manera era entrar a escondidas, pero…"  
" Ya sabes cómo resulto" Eli terminó la oración de Kotori, vio a Honoka aún sobre el suelo y movió la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
" ¡Feliz cumpleaños Umi! " Rin pasó por entre las demás chicas hasta saltar y colgarse literalmente sobre los hombros de la peliazul. Umi no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, el contacto físico nunca había sido algo demasiado cómodo para ella.  
" Mu-muchas gracias, Rin" Apartó con cuidado a la menor mientras le sonreía.  
" Toma, abre tu regalo-nya ~ " Le entregó una pequeña caja adornada con colores vivos.  
" Rin, deberíamos esperar a entrar para entregarle los regalos… A no ser que Umi no quiera dejarnos pasar. " La sacerdotisa sonrió ante la reacción de Umi. Ella había olvidado por un segundo sus modales y ahora se sentía mucho más avergonzada.  
" ¡Lo siento mucho! Por favor pasen. " Se hizo a un lado y Honoka saltó para ser la primera en pasar, ella inmediatamente empezó a guiar a todas las chicas como si se tratara de su propia casa, a Umi no le importaba al contrario estaba feliz de poder verlas a todas.

" Es una casa preciosa" Hanayo murmuró con asombro. Para la mayoría de las chicas era la primera vez que visitaban el hogar de Umi, y todas estaban de acuerdo en el hecho de que era un lugar precioso.  
"Gracias, me alegro que les guste" Umi se detuvo frente a la sala de estar, sin embargo Honoka dirigía a todas por las escaleras. "Honoka, ¿A dónde vas? "  
"¿Huh? A tu cuarto Umi, a donde más" Ignoró la mirada dura que Umi le dedicó y terminó por hacer pasar a cada una de las chicas a la recamara, siendo la arquera la última en entrar.  
"Feliz cumpleaños Umi" Nuevamente Rin terminó colgándose del cuerpo ajeno por pocos segundos antes de ofrecer su regalo por segunda ocasión.  
"No, primero el mío" Nico anunció ante la mirada curiosa de Umi. "¿Qué? Lo mejor debe ir primero, además es la tradición"  
"¿Tradición?"  
Nico dejo la gran caja que traía cargando sobre la mesa central. Deshizo el moño de color rosado y saco la tapa dejando al descubierto un pastel de aspecto más que increíble.  
"¿Es para mí? " Umi deseó no haber sonado tan sorprendida.  
"¿Acaso alguien más cumple años hoy? " Nico suspiró dispuesta a salir de la habitación en busca de platos y alguna bebida para acompañar. "¿Dónde queda la cocina? "  
" Te acompañare" Tanto Umi como Nico dejaron a las demás a cargo del pastel recalcando que vigilaran estrictamente a Honoka que parecía tener un enamoramiento con la tarta.

" Gracias por el pastel, espero que no haya sido una molestia para ti"  
" No hay nada difícil de hacer para Nico nii ~ " Exclamó mientras intentaba alcanzar un par de platos de la alacena. " Um .. po-podrías"  
" Claro " La arquera evitó cualquier sonrisa o seguramente su compañera lo tomaría de mala manera. " Difícil de hacer… no te refieres a que tú lo hiciste, ¿cierto? "  
" ¿Hah? ¡Por supuesto que yo lo hice, por eso es tan perfecto! "  
"Estoy realmente sorprendida, tienes un gran talento para la cocina"  
" Nico nico nii~ es estupenda en todo" Con una sonrisa en el rostro y los platos entre las manos caminó nuevamente hasta la habitación. Umi espero a que el té estuviera listo y la siguió.  
"Ahora que Umi está aquí podremos cantar feliz cumpleaños" Eli sentenció juzgando con la mirada a Nico que estaba a punto de partir el pastel sin siquiera cantarle.  
" No po-por favor no se preocupen por eso" Lo último que la arquera deseaba era tener que oír como sus compañeras cantaban y aplaudían mientras ella no sabía si debía mirarlas o mirar al pastel.

" Nada de eso, Eli tiene razón" Honoka buscó con la mirada por toda la mesa hasta subir y observar a Nico "¿Y la vela? "  
"¿Vela? ¿Q-qué vela? " La mayor evitó la mirada de todas.  
"¡Nico-chan, un pastel de cumpleaños tiene que tener una vela! "  
"¡Eso es sólo para los niños! Umi no necesita de ninguna vela! "  
" Es cierto Honoka, no importa"  
"¡No Umi, necesitamos una vela!"  
"Yo tengo una" Maki se dejo oír por primera vez en el día, ella efectivamente sacó una vela en forma de conejo y la coloco sobre el pastel. Todas la observaban así que no le quedo más que explicar. "Supuse que Nico lo olvidaría"  
"Yo no la olvidé, simplemente sabía que Umi no necesitaba de una… ella no es tan infantil"  
"¿Hah? ¡Qué intentas decir!"  
"Creo que está muy claro"  
"Basta chicas" Eli se colocó en medio de Nico y Maki esperando que de esa forma su discusión no fuese llevada más allá.  
"Idiota" Maki susurró.  
"¿Qué dijiste? "  
"¡Dije que basta! " Ambas guardaron silencio de inmediato.

" Bueno, es momento de cantarle a Umi-chan" Kotori quien ya había encendido la vela comenzó entonando "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Umi " Umi las escucho atentas mientras sus mejillas se calentaban, esa parte siempre era la más incómoda.  
"¡Feliz cumpleaños Umi! " Todas dijeron al unisonó, algunas más entusiasmadas que otras.  
"¡Ahora a comer pastel! " Honoka tomo el cuchillo sobre la mesa y partió una gran rebanada para ella, pero al notar la mirada reprobatoria de todas decidió pasar su pedazo hacia Umi. "Felicidades Umi, hehehe~"  
"Gracias, Honoka"Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y acepto con gusto el pastel. Umi con sus buenos modales espero a que cada una de ellas tuviera una rebanada para probar por fin el regalo de Nico. Su sorpresa al dar la primera mordida fue inmediata, apenas logró suprimir el gesto de desagrado mientras Nico la mirada impaciente. "Es… es totalmente delicioso Nico, jamás había probado algo tan exquisito"  
"Pero Umi, tú odias el duraz…" Honoka lanzó un gran grito al aire, lo que Umi había hecho era por un bien mucho mayor ; sabía que su amiga entendería que el pellizco fue para no dañar a Nico.  
"No hay nadie mejor que Nico nii~ en la cocina" Después de alimentado su ego, la chica con coletas comenzó a comer.  
La arquera no tenía más remedio que terminar con el enorme trozo de pastel sobre su plato, soportaría el hecho de que el durazno le causaba nauseas. Al final la intensión es lo que cuenta, ¿no?  
Después del suplicio que significó a Umi el comer tanto pastel sus ojos brillaron con alegría al ver el paquete que Honoka posaba frente a ella, casi sintió deseo de abrazarla. " Muchas gracias Honoka, gracias" Tomo uno de los tantos manjus y lo mordió con ganas acumuladas, de inmediato su lengua se regocijó con el sabor adorado.  
"No es para tanto Umi-chan" La chica de cabello jengibre sabía que Umi adoraba los manjus de su familia, pero su reacción había sido demasiado.  
"¡Lo es! "

"Umi-chan, espero que mi regalo también sea de tu agrado" Kotori le entregó una gran bolsa decorada con decenas de alpacas.  
"Me pregunto que será" Umi murmuró mientras recordaba todos los antiguos regalos que le fueron dados años antes; ropa o algún artículo con alpacas impresas. Hizo a un lado todo el papel decorativo y alcanzó lo que parecía un pedazo de tela, al levantarlo su rostro de inmediato abandonó el color natural para darle paso a un rojo intenso. "¡Ko-kotori, ¿Qué es esto?! " Como si sus manos estuvieran a punto de arder por tocar la prenda la arrojó hacia la mesa.  
"Umi-chan … ¿acaso no te gustó? " La castaña tomo la prenda extendiéndola por completo, era una de sus mejores creaciones sin duda.  
"¡Nunca usaré eso Kotori! " ¿Qué es lo que Kotori estaba pensando al darle tal regalo? Tenía ya un traje de baño, no necesitaba otro… mucho menos uno tan revelador. ¿Acaso estaba permitido usar tal prenda en una playa?  
"Eres tan mala Umi-chan" Kotori limpió sus ojos con la manga de su abrigo.  
" Kotori … por favor" Umi miró hacia las demás chicas esperando apoyo de alguna forma.  
"Yo creo que Umi luciría increíble en su regalo" Nozomi sentenció solo para aumentar el color en las mejillas de Umi. "¿No lo crees Elichii? "  
"¡Totalmente! " Eli notó lo que había dicho y de inmediato se excusó con el pretexto de ir al baño.  
"Ah ~ al parecer Elichii necesita 'desahogarse'."  
Nadie estaba siendo de utilidad para la arquera.

"Gracias Kotori, yo lo usaré… lo prometo"  
"¿En verdad Umi-chan? " Los ojos de Kotori se iluminaron llenos de esperanza.  
"Por supuesto" Le sonrió y procedió a guardar su nueva adquisición. Ella lo usaría sobre su traje de baño escolar, era lo más que podía hacer.  
"¿Puedo dar mi regalo a Umi-chan nya~ ? " Pregunto Rin, esperando que por fin nada se interpusiera.  
"Claro, me encantara verlo" La arquera acepto por tercera vez la caja que Rin le entregaba  
"Espero que te guste nya~ hice mi mejor esfuerzo"  
Umi abrió la caja y se sorprendió por lo que encontró dentro. ¡Era perfecto! "Rin, es más que precioso" Tomo el guante entre sus manos examinándolo con alegría. Hace un tiempo que necesitaba uno nuevo para la práctica de tiro con arco, pero siempre dejaba pasar el momento de comprarlo. "Muchas gracias, me fascino. Prometo que lo cuidaré" Umi llevó su diestra hasta el anaranjado cabello de la menor, y lo frotó con cariño.  
"¡M-me alegro que te gustara! " Rin se cohibió ante la caricia.  
"Ajam" Eli carraspeó la garganta haciendo que Umi posara su mirada en ella. _¿Qué no había ido al baño?_  
"Oh, Al parecer Elichii ya quiere dar su regalo "  
"Eso es mentira" La rubia exclamó moviéndose incomoda sobre el cojín.  
"Bueno, si ella no quiere supongo que es mi turno~" Nozomi se estiró un poco sobre la mesa hasta depositar una pequeña caja en las manos de Umi.  
"Gracias Nozomi" Después del regalo de Kotori, Umi supuso que al tratarse de Nozomi sería algo hecho para avergonzarla. Pero se sorprendió al toparse con un collar que sostenía una piedra de color amatista rodeada de alambres que formaban un precioso corazón. "Me encanta" Pronunció mientras aún examinaba su forma. "Es muy lindo Nozomi" Hizo a un lado su largo cabello azulado y con bastante facilidad lo colocó alrededor de su cuello dejándolo caer en su pecho.  
"Sabía que te gustaría, además creo que te será muy útil para hoy"  
"¿A qué te refieres? "  
"Ese collar es un amuleto muy fuerte para atraer el amor. Yo misma lo hice. " Nozomi bebió su té intentando suprimir una risilla.  
"¡¿A-a-a-amor?! " Umi apretó entre su mano la piedra resguardada, sintiendo que debía quitárselo, pero sabiendo que sería bastante grosero de su parte. Además ella no creía del todo en ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cierto?  
"Qué tontería" Maki interrumpió el pequeño colapso nervioso de Umi.  
"Seguro que después de hoy Maki-chan también me pedirá uno~"  
"¿Ja? Por supuesto que no, jamás"Con un golpe la pelirroja dejó su presente enfrente de Umi, pensó en disculparse, pero permaneció así.  
"Gracias" La peliazul murmuró todavía intentando reponerse de lo anterior. Desgarró con cuidado el papel que envolvía lo que parecía ser un libro y permaneció en silencio en cuanto el titulo fue liberado.  
"Imaginé que lo necesitarías" Enrolló con normalidad un mechón de su característico cabello en su índice.  
"Me imagino que sí, muchas gracias por tu regalo Maki" Ante todo estaba la educación que sus padres le habían inculcado. Sin embargo aún en su mente estaba la duda del porque Maki le había otorgado tal presente.  
"Como desarrollar el autocontrol en sencillos pasos" Nico leyó en voz alta para después echarse a reír ante todas "¿En serio? " La mayor sólo paraba por segundos para mirar a Umi y a Maki después. "No puedo creer que le hayas dado eso" Paso su mirada nuevamente hacia Umi y la mirada que la arquera le dio fue suficiente para erradicar su risa por completo.  
"Es un excelente regalo" Nico terminó con aquello y se sentó en la parte más alejada.  
"Su-supongo que es mi turno" Hanayo jugó con sus dedos intentando que los nervios pasaran, ella no estaba del todo feliz por su regalo. Olvidar el cumpleaños de su compañera y comprar lo primero que le había llegado a la mente no era de lo que se sentía orgullosa. " Por favor, Umi acepta esto" Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la caja entre sus manos.  
"Gracias Hanayo" Tomo la caja con suavidad y sonrió ante la menor que permanecía en la misma posición. "Puedes dejarlo ya"  
"¡G-gracias! " Murmuró la castaña mientras fijaba su vista en la alfombra.  
"Veamos" Se deshizo del listón que acompañaba la caja y la abrió con lentitud. _Oh _eso no era lo que ella había esperado, ni siquiera sabía utilizarlo. ¿Acaso era una manera de decirle que lo necesitaba? Umi tembló de solo pensarlo. "Yo n-no sé qué decir, gracias Hanayo … Imagino que necesito un poco"  
"¡N-noo! ¡No es eso! " Hanayo alzó la mirada enfrentándose a Umi con decisión. "Umi es tan preciosa, tiene un porte por demás elegante y cautivador… sus ojos resplandecen con bondad, y sus labios" Detuvo sus palabras de golpe, siendo consciente de todo lo que había dicho y de el fuerte rubor que atacaba a la festejada. "Y-yo creí que el maquillaje acentuaría aún más su …b-belleza" Sin poder contenerse más terminó por cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, el calor prácticamente se escapaba por entre sus dedos.  
"¡G-g-gracias Hanayo! " Las palabras de Umi habían salido más como un chillido vergonzoso. Ella estaba segura que no soportaría pasar más momentos vergonzosos como aquellos. Pero sólo faltaba Eli, y Eli era una chica respetable en todos los sentidos.  
"¿Puedes notarlo Umi? Te dije que ese amuleto haría magia hoy" Nozomi rió ante el temblor evidente que atacó a Hanayo. "Aunque aún falta la gran sorpresa de la noche"  
" No te entiendo, Nozomi"  
" Mhm … como explicarlo, no sé… tal vez Elichii pueda ayudarme un poco" La sacerdotisa dio un codazo hacia su amiga que parecía querer evaporar a Hanayo con la mirada. "¡Elichii! "  
"¡Qué quieres Nozomi! " Su mal humor se esfumo en cuanto se dio cuenta que era su turno de dar el presente para Umi. "Oh" Se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y caminó hasta donde Umi se hallaba, se sentó a su lado y dejó la caja de regalo sobre la mesa "Feliz cumpleaños Umi, estoy realmente feliz de p-poder pasar este momento con todas"_ Contigo_, pensó.  
"Muchas gracias por venir, Eli" Si Umi no estuviera tan tensa por todo lo sucedido en el transcurso del día, juraría que su compañera estaba nerviosa. Ignorando su confusa corazonada se dedicó a desenvolver el regalo. De inmediato creyó que se trataba de otro libro, pero la pasta le hizo darse cuenta de que era un cuaderno, de igual manera la pluma que lo acompañaba. "Es hermoso" Acaricio la tapa que parecía ser de piel y tomo el cuaderno entre sus manos.  
"Pu-puedes abrirlo, por favor"  
Umi la miró con curiosidad e hizo exactamente lo que la rusa había pedido. Un mar de kanjis con su nombre escrito le dieron la bienvenida, volteó la hoja y ahora su nombre era acompañado por corazones. _¿Qué es esto? _Volteo una hoja más y por fin algo diferente a su nombre apareció escrito.

_Ha tomado tanto de mi tiempo y de mi salud mental decidirme a escribir esto, pero no lo puedo negar más.  
Ella me gusta._

La arquera apenas había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar la letra de Eli una o dos veces, pero sin duda esa letra pertenecía a la rusa. Giro una página más aún sin entender de qué se trataba.

_Hoy estuvimos en Akihabara, ella lucía tan adorable con su traje de maid, sentí deseos de picar sus sonrojadas mejillas.  
Pd: Tome una fotografía de su perfil mientras ella no miraba, ¿eso me convierte en una acosadora? _

Umi siguió leyendo más páginas en silencio, su cerebro comenzaba a entender, pero ella se negaba a prestar atención; era totalmente improbable.  
_  
¿Cómo saber si me gusta o estoy enamorada?_

¡Umi no quería leer lo siguiente! Su corazón latía demasiado, ella no podía continuar aunque sus manos ya habían pasado a una página mucho más avanzada. Era una aberración saltarse páginas de un libro, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

_Al parecer la mala suerte persigue a u's, no pudimos conseguir el auditorio para la presentación. Aunque ni siquiera eso puede manchar la felicidad que siento hoy. ¡Pude reconfortarla entre mis brazos! No me importaría perder el auditorio una y otra vez si se me permite acariciarla y darle palabras de apoyo.  
Soy tan egoísta._

La arquera recordaba ese día con claridad, Eli había pronunciado claramente "Todo estará bien" y después había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros brindándole apoyo. _  
Tiene que ser una broma_. Umi no se atrevió a alzar la mirada para preguntar directamente a la chica a su lado, en lugar de eso anduvo hasta el último escrito.  
_  
A esta altura sabes ya lo que siento por ti, lo que significas para mí, y todo el amor que te tengo. Puede que no esté lista, pero la necesidad de tenerte conmigo me obliga a hacerlo.  
Sonoda Umi, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
Si tu respuesta es afirmativa la pluma que he anexado servirá para terminar de llenar este cuaderno con nuestros momentos felices. Si aceptas te aseguro que necesitaremos un millar de cuadernos para grabar nuestra historia y todo lo que te haré feliz._

"Umi, ¿Estás bien? " Maki cuestionó con un rastro de preocupación en su voz. La joven desde hace varios minutos se veía prácticamente desfallecer.  
Umi alzó la mirada intentando articular palabra, ni un sonido logro salir.  
"¿Umi-chan? " Honoka colocó su mano sobre la frente ajena. "¡Auch! " Gritó en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con el volcán que era el rostro de Umi.  
"Umi" Eli murmuró a su lado y la arquera se rindió. "¡UMI! " La rusa gritó mientras con astucia logro moverse hasta atrapar el cuerpo desmayado.  
"Tsk … Elichii te dije que esto pasaría" Nozomi tomó una rebanada más de pastel sabiendo que podía tomar su tiempo hasta que la festejada reaccionara. "Mmm, tal vez necesita respiración de boca a boca"  
"Mis padres me han instruido bien sobre los primeros auxilios, puedo hacerlo" La pelirroja ya se había levando de su asiento cuando sintió la mirada asesina dirigirse a ella. "Aunque seguramente se debe a algún tipo de intoxicación por el pastel de Nico"  
"¡¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?! " La mencionada de inmediato saltó en su defensa.  
Por su parte Eli dejó de preocuparse un momento y decidió disfrutar el tener a Umi entre sus brazos nuevamente. Todas tenían el mismo pensamiento en su mente; Eli parecía sumamente feliz, y Umi lucia exactamente como un peluche entre los brazos ajenos. No había necesidad de pensar demasiado el porqué la arquera se había desmayado, la escena era suficiente para sacar deducciones.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Fue mi intento de escribir comedia, lo sé no fue muy bueno ;w; aún así quería hacer algo por el cumpleaños de mi querida Umi, y aunque esta no había sido la idea principal me gusto el resultado.  
Si tienes alguna duda/critica o una petición con gusto los leeré. ¡Espero sus reviews! **


	2. Epílogo

La oscuridad reinaba cuando Umi despertó, ni siquiera recordaba el haber pasado por el tedioso proceso de conciliar el sueño. Pero lejos de intentar recordar su atención se centro en los brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza. Un temblor helado recorrió su espalda, pensamientos innecesarios la invadieron y por primera vez desde hace mucho, sintió miedo.

"Calma, calma" se repitió una y otra vez en su mente. Alcanzo con la punta de sus dedos el encaje de la cortina que cubría la ventana y con cuidado la deslizo hasta que los rayos de la luna le permitieron descubrir la identidad de su acompañante. Uno a uno los recuerdos de esa noche regresaron a ella, el terrible sabor del durazno en su paladar, el metal que rozaba suavemente su piel, y la caligrafía plasmada sobre el papel. Toda su noche se resumía a eso.

"Gracias" Murmuro mientras apartaba uno de los tantos mechones dorados del rostro dormido.  
Con suavidad se deslizo del agarre ajeno y salio de la cama, ahí todas las demás chicas dormían pacíficamente sobre la alfombra. Sonrió con sincera alegría y alcanzo el cuaderno causante de su desmayo, localizo la hoja que buscaba y con la pluma que Eli le obsequio trazo su respuesta. Dejando que la felicidad se plasmara en sus labios regreso hasta la chica dormida, se acerco a ella y como si estuviese despierta inmediatamente la rusa envolvió sus brazos con cariño en Umi. Ella no lo sabia, pero desde ese momento la joven entre sus brazos le pertenecía. 

* * *

_Alguien me pidió que le diera un final más cerrado al one-shot y bueno decidí hacerlo bastante corto pero conciso (?) Agradezco sus reviews y palabras nos veremos pronto con alguna otra historia de estas dos, no lo puedo evitar las adoro ; ;_


End file.
